Feels Like Yesterday
by Coesa Rudo
Summary: *Slight AU* (Follows major events of CA:TFA to IW) It doesn't matter what he remembers or what he doesn't because she's always there. Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier, it's just two sides of the same coin in her bloody hands. She's just as broken as he is, Daniela has the same sins painted on her skin. And to think it all started in a pitch black cell in 1943.
1. Chapter 1

**Act I**

 _ **"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." -Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 _ **"So Chattanooga Choo Choo, Won't you Choo Choo me home?" -Glenn Miller, Wartime Release, 1941**_

* * *

 **45°40°'N09°40'E**

 **Azzano San Paulo, Italy**

 **Fall of 1943**

"Sargent Barnes?"

There are black scuff marks against the leather of his boots. If he finds a rag and some shoeshine he can swipe them clean, his mother would slap him against the head if she saw the sorry state his boots were in. He sighs, his breath frosty against the clear air. He won't see his mother till they ship him back home. That won't be for a long while though, and he isn't sure if his mother will see him in a wooden coffin or if he'll be able to see her in person.

"Barnes?"

Bucky lifts his eyes to the man beside him, Franklin Greene. Greene smiles with new lines creased into his skin with each passing day, a thin layer of dirt speckles the man's pale skin. Bucky looks to the camp before him, "any changes?"

"No, sir." Franklin coughs and pulls a cigarette out of his shirt pocket before striking a match. "Want one?"

Bucky shakes his head slowly, "I don't smoke." Greene sighs and lights the cigarette in his fingers. Bucky stares ahead at the soldiers walking past him, carrying guns or dragging equipment around. Greene is a reliable man, the kind of man Bucky should trust his life with. Except he doesn't, Bucky can only think of one man who would have his back at a time like this and he's not here. Steve is either sitting in jail for falsifying his records to enlist or he weaseled his way into the army. God knows where that left the scrawny blonde now. Bucky is the brother Steve never had and they should be fighting this war together. They should be returning home together heroes or being sent back side by side in coffins.

Franklin clears his throat, "it's getting cold, huh?"

Bucky turns back to the shorter and pudgy man beside him, with a mustache that has begun to grey. Bucky is suppose to trust his life with these men, his fellow soldiers. "No, it's colder in Brooklyn."

Greene takes a slow draw from his cigarette before smiling, "I'm from Texas, nice and warm there. Yankees can't handle that sun, that's what my mother always said."

Bucky nods, Greene has proven trustworthy and reliable so far. He is a tough guy and resilience is Franklin Greene's best quality. "When does the unit head out?"

Greene lifts his shoulders and pulls a flask from his pocket. "I haven't heard word yet, I'm just hoping the sun comes out by the time we decide to leave."

Bucky raises his brows in acknowledgement, "I'm turning in for the night."

"Pray for some sunshine...and some pretty girls!"

Bucky shakes his head at the older man sipping from his flask. "Aren't you married?"

"Just don't tell my wife." Greene laughs and his mustaches curls up with the action. "Eh, if I did something out of line, my old maid would come and shoot me before Hitler could have a chance...maybe you should just ask for some sunshine."

Bucky tips his head back to the grey clouds and chuckles, "Greene if I'm praying for anything it's going to be to get home. Let me know if you find out when we leave, will ya?"

Greene tips his chin up to Bucky, "sure thing, Jimmy."

"Bucky. Greene, I said call me Bucky." Bucky smirks and turns towards his tent, hearing the older man laugh to himself.

* * *

The cold wind cuts through the air like a knife, but that's not what makes him nearly stop cold in his tracks. As a matter of fact the wind is blowing hard enough to dry the sweat pouring down his back and dripping down his skin. Bucky's eyes are sharp as soldiers fall to his left and to his right. He loses speed as shouts echo around him.

The soldiers up ahead are yelling, he turns to the soldier beside him, some man he's never really met but has seen around camp. "What's going on?"

Bucky's fellow soldier slows his pace and stares at the mass of bodies running around them, "Nazis, up ahead. Not sure if we're surrounded or not but..." The soldier looks ahead and charges forward towards enemy fire. "We'll need to get closer to see what's going on."

Bucky's eyes widen and jaw opens as the soldier just paces ahead of him falls to the ground, blood painting his lips. The man's eyes stare ahead blankly and Bucky shuts his mouth, he has to focus. If he gets distracted he will end up like the guy he just stepped over. Bucky has seen men die in war, but he's never been having a conversation with one when it happens. Something about the intimacy of it all makes his head scramble for a coherent thought. Bucky tries not to think about the dead man's endless stare because that kind of thing weighs on a man forever.

 _Focus, Barnes. Focus, act now, think later._

Bucky sets his jaw and moves ahead. Bullets strike men beside him and anguishing cries of pain and the disturbing sound of screams cut short ring in his ears. Dirt flies everywhere, and Bucky blinks as his body pushes itself further into the fight. The scent of blood is thick, but he keeps his focus.

 _We're outgunned, outmanned, hopelessly unprepared for this attack._

Bucky hears the murmurs of retreat or surrender, his frown deepens. The Nazis aren't known for their hospitable nature, if he lives to see himself taken captive into their camps. The opposing army surrounds what's left of the 107th quickly, Bucky's gaze shifts around him.

Everything goes silent for a moment, the sound of more tanks rolling in is heard in the distance. The Nazis seem just as confused as Bucky is by the sound. Bucky watches the enemy soldiers yell to each other in rushed German, their heads whipping around to the noise from incoming tanks. Perhaps there were troops nearby coming to save the 107th, or maybe they're a surprise of additional tanks for the Nazis to have at their disposal. The tanks approach and Bucky narrows his eyes at the octopus that seems to be stamped on the side. What is that? The better question is who is that?

The guns of the tank turn to the Nazi soldiers and wipe them down to corpses in a few moments. And although Bucky can't see exactly how, it must be grotesque. The sent of burnt flesh makes his eyes water. Bucky realizes how bad things are when the guns of the tank turn from the Nazi soldiers to the 107th. Maybe he'll be heading home sooner than he thought, although Bucky didn't bargain it would be in a coffin. At least not this early into the fight.

His superior yells their surrender and soldiers begin to rest into the ground hands clasped behind their heads, weapons lowered. Bucky curses under his breath before putting his hands behind his head and sinking to his knees with the rest of his unit.

* * *

 **48°12'N 16°22'E**

 **Outskirts of Vienna, Austria**

 **Fall 1943**

For a moment she focuses on the light grey marks scratched into her shoes. It's enough to distract her from vomiting. With this new found strength she focuses back on the conversation.

"I refuse." The words don't shake or bend to any emotion. They are firm, grounded. Strangely determined for a man who could not lift his cup without having a tremble in his hand. She hides behind the door to her room, tears silently streaming down her face, hoping and praying they won't ask to search the house. She knows she won't be able to run, that if they find her they won't hesitate to take her away.

They did take Mother after all.

The outline of the men speaking to her father grows as more soldiers come in, the fear crawls into her belly and stretches it's legs into her throat. It takes every last bit of strength not to retch all over the patent leather shoes her mother bought her with what little money they were able to scrape up this past winter. She swallows the bile pushing up her throat, she promised.

 _I will be strong, Mother. I swear it._

The men raise their arm to their superior and she squeezes her eyes shut, preparing to hear the venom slip off their tongues. "Hail HYDRA!"

Her eyes snap open, who is HYDRA? Hitler is all she has heard. They were stupid to think Hitler wouldn't chase them to Vienna. Hitler she understands, the Fuhrer is the one who caused this mess. The one who is cornering them like a cowering doe staring down the barrel of a gun. It was he, who created this.

The one who took away her mother.

Her mother would have had her hiding elsewhere. However, her father insisted she stay hidden in her room instead of hiding inside the wardrobe down the hall. It didn't make sense to her, but her father hadn't been in his normal state of mind lately. Ever since her mother was taken, her father is a different man. He is shaky and nervous, if she didn't have unwavering loyalty she would hide in the wardrobe, or someplace more sensible. Then again it would it matter, the Fuhrer would find her.

She leans closer to the edge of the door before stumbling back at the eyes that peer down on her. "She is here."

She is frozen, her feet won't move from their spot on the floor, hands shaking and pulling at the rough fabric of her dress. She used to have smooth pretty dresses, but only Aryan German girls get those. She is not Aryan. She is the daughter of a Jew and a German. She has dark hair and olive skin and dark hazel eyes. This is what happens to girls like her.

They yank her by the arm and her words fall from her lips in a whisper. "Be strong."

She murmurs those words over and over again. She looks at the man dragging her into the living room, who is leaving bruises on her arms. She watches her father's mask crack at the tears on his daughter's face. But she keeps her chin high, because God knows she would never break her promise.

"You will work on the serum, and you will make it perfect for HYDRA." The superior officer says, his German is harsh, lacking what she considers a soft roll in the language.

Her father's resolve is melting, ebbing away. Anyone can see it in those cerulean eyes that are swimming in fear, if she can see it so can the man yelling at him. "What will happen to my daughter?" Her father's voice shakes, she shuts her eyes at his tone. The man who couldn't grasp a pen without dropping it from the tremors in his fingers is crawling back out of the indifferent mask he was locked behind.

"She will be detained, until you can produce the serum. We showed mercy by allowing you to keep her when we took your wife. The girl was your payment, if you agreed to our terms and maintained your loyalty to HYDRA. Do what we ask, keep your daughter. Things have changed and my commanding officer, Schmidt, is not as nice as me. Remember that as my patience is running thin."

"B-but this...this is not what I agreed to."

The officer growls and tightens his fists, "I don't care what you agreed to, I have orders and I will follow them. I'm beginning to lose my temper, Waltz!"

Her father cowers into himself, "y-you asked me to do some research into the Americans experiments. I found Erksine and the serum and I gave you all the information I had."

The superior chuckles, "the terms changed. We have a vial, but it's not enough, we need more. You will help replicate it. Doctor Zola requested you, specifically. You will perfect it. And since you've decided to talk back...you will administer it to your daughter. Think of it as insurance, you want her to survive the experiment you will do all you can to make it perfect. Yes?"

His eyes widen and so do hers, she doesn't know what any of this means but it doesn't sound good. "It would be best to comply." He draws a gun from his holster and the cold metal presses to her warm skin. She shakes, even under the firm grasp of the soldier. The tears won't stop coming now. She focuses on crying so she won't vomit. The click of the gun being cocked vibrates in her skull. A harsh metallic sound of a bullet sliding into place begins to break her resolve. The tear stained chin she held high quickly dips down into her chest and someone yanks her hair, pulling her face to face with her father. She winces at the pain but makes no move to scream. Her mother taught her to be stronger than that.

 _"Cry if you must, but screams are what they feed off of."_

 _"Of course, Mama."_

The gun pushes to her temple until it hurts and she finally hears her father amidst the pulsing sound of her own heartbeat dancing with the rhythm of her sobs. "My patience is just about gone, Herr Waltz."

Her father collapses onto his knees, "fine, fine. I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill her. Please." He is begging now, his words slurring together in his rush to get them out.

The superior nods and the pressure leaves her temple and she convulses forward and retches all over those patent leather shoes. She coughs while her arms are roughly brought closer together behind her back, the superior rolls his eyes and slaps her across the face, "what is your name, girl?"

She swallows what bile is left in her mouth and puts all her strength into her tongue "Daniela Katarine Waltz." She lifts her chin, she will be strong. Whatever they will do to her, she will be strong.

"She seems strong enough, Herr Waltz. Perhaps she will be a good candidate after all..." Daniela's eyes widen as she stares up at the man's cold eyes before the darkness consumes her.

* * *

 **I just want to say to my loyal readers I am back! Updates should be coming this week for all my stories in all of the fandoms I currently write for. I also want to thank everyone for their overwhelming support while I was on a leave of absence while I worked through the loss of my father.**

 **I was having a hard time writing without him and this story just put all that fire back into me, and I'm ready to write again and make my Dad proud, he was my editor, best friend, and endless tank of ideas. So while it might seem odd that I'm posting something new, its just to help me push through a lot of the writers block I've had since my father's death. He believed that I should write what I'm passionate about, and I am so in love with this story.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, review, and let me know. I really love this story and these characters. A lot of this story is already written and most of my other fics are pretty pre-written as well. I was ready to write something I haven't really seen in this fandom and I hope you all like the unique tale I've chosen to share. Thank you my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ll**

 _ **"But a sweet little headache**_

 _ **You'll turn out to be some day"**_

 _ **Bing Crosby, You're**_ _ **A Sweet Little Headache, 1939**_

* * *

 **47°41′11″N, 15°4′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **October 1943**

Daniela wakes up sitting in her own filth, an overwhelming scent of stale vomit burns her eyes and makes her nose run. Thin rough fabric sticks to her skin and she coughs at the smell permeating the air from the garment. Daniela blinks becoming acutely aware of the darkness around her, she can feel her eyes moving but can see nothing in front of her. Her first thought is to call for help, she lets out one scream, and the sound of harsh German to shut up, freezes the rest in her throat. The soldiers must have taken her here, if she makes noise they might hurt her. Daniela isn't an idiot, she won't be the girl who screams for help and gets shot for it. Blindly Daniela puts a hand out and pushes forward hoping to hit something to give her a clue as to her surroundings. Instead she flings forward. Barely catching herself she shifts her weight to her palms, the floor is cold and grimy. Specks of what she hopes is dirt dig into her skin, Daniela scrapes the soft pads of her fingers along the rough stone beneath her. Her knees grind along the ground as she crawls around. Each shift in movement makes the smell of her vomit slap her in the face, with each breath she gets closer to throwing up again.

 _There's nothing in here, they've stuck me in an empty cell wallowing in darkness._

She gives up, realizing that she's locked in the dark, all alone. Daniela sits in a corner and touches the fabric bunched along her collar bone, "you can do this. You can live through this, just stay strong."

Her voice is hoarse and quiet, but the silence inside the cell is eating away at her. Daniela had to say something just for her own sanity. Her father is the one who let this happen, if he had just let her...Daniela shakes those thoughts away, bitterness will not help her escape. Daniela brushes her fingers along the back of her neck and tilts her fingernail behind the top button to unhook it. Each button is a struggle to unclip but it's worth the effort, by the time she has undone most of the buttons the wet sticky fabric has begun to peel itself off her. Daniela slips the dress off and sits in the simple cotton knit panties that hit her mid thigh (she sends a prayer of thanks for not fighting her mother on the purchase), and the shirt that did nothing to cover her shoulders and offer no warmth. The cell is silent and the quiet drives her mad, but she's too scared to speak above a whisper.

The sound of crunching leather boots with a heavy foot echo outside her door, Daniela shifts further into the corner she's sitting in and stares wide eyed at the sound of creaking metal. A rectangle appears outlined by a thin line of light against the all encompassing darkness. The door slides open. A stream of dull light pours in and Daniela has to cover her eyes and slowly look up at the intruder. "Get up, woman."

She stands tall but doesn't say a word back to the soldier. He roughly takes Daniela's arm and yanks her out into a dim hallway.

He pushes her ahead and the tip of his boots dig into her heels, there's still specks of vomit stuck to the tips of her shoes. A short plump man with round glasses and a dark vest stands in front of a large door. "Frau Waltz, how nice to finally meet you. I am Doctor Zola."

Zola. She's heard that name before, it is the name of the scientist who requested her father. The man who has forced her whole family apart. Daniela raises her brows and spits in his face.

Zola merely smiles to the soldier beside her and the soldier sends a harsh slap across her face. Daniela bends forward and reaches to her burning cheek but decides against it. Her defiance will not be beaten into submission. She stands tall and looks her captor in the eyes. Daniela swore to stay strong, she would not let this little man control her will. Zola wipes her spit away with a handkerchief and bows meekly to her, "you are a rebellious girl with strong will. Good, that is very good...do you know why?"

Daniela remains silent, but keeps her eyes trained on the man in front of her.

"I will tell you, my dear." Zola clasps his hands together in front of him and rocks on his heels, "it means you will fight to live. I've lost many soldiers within the first day because they had no will to live. But you show promise."

Daniela forces herself to restrain whatever emotions are bubbling through her. There were others before her, soldiers, men who have fought in a war. Men who should have been strong enough to live, will she be next? Zola steps out of the doorway and opens his arm to her. "Any questions before we begin?"

She stays silent for a moment, she isn't sure if she should ask anything but maybe she can find a way out with more information. Daniela cycles through the possible questions that seem innocent enough to give her some clue as to where she is or whether there is any help to be found here. If there were other soldiers before her, maybe there are some soldiers here now. Men who know how to fight, maybe they can teach her or help her escape. Zola raises his brows and moves to let Daniela in. "No questions, the-"

"Am I the only one?"

Zola laughs, "ah, she does speak. Are you the only one? The only test subject?"

Daniela nods, Zola wets his lips and clasps his hands together again. "No, for now you are the only one. However, I have heard of another soldier with your defiance. I'm merely waiting for things to...settle. But do not worry yourself, I think he too will survive my work." Zola motions inside the lab and follows her inside. "Please take a seat and lie back on the table."

Daniela stands firm, her eyes trailing the metal surgical table with leather straps bound to the side. Zola sighs and pushes his glasses closer to his face, "if you do not comply I will have to make one of the guards strap you in and I don't think it will be very pleasant."

Daniela switches her gaze between the table and Zola. She won't listen to this man she will remain defiant even if it means she will be grappled into those straps. If she began to mindlessly follow the orders of these men Daniela would be no better than her father. Zola smiles to himself and waves the guard over who roughly pushes her onto the table and straps her wrists, ankles, arms, chest, and hips down. Zola leans over her and pats her shoulder, "let's start easy, shall we?"

Daniela stares ahead blankly as Zola reaches for his first needle.

* * *

Daniela stumbles along the hallway and is roughly shoved into her cell, her head burns and her blood burns and her skin burns and God, everything just burns. She collapses against the cold stone floor and sighs at the relief it has on the fire claiming her body.

She feels like she's being burned alive.

From the inside out.

Zola had told Daniela that half the soldiers that received this treatment died. And it is only the first day. They would know if the treatment worked if she's dead by tomorrow morning.

Daniela stretches her body across the floor. She has asked questions throughout the procedure to find out what was happening to her.

She is a curious girl, and if Daniela was going to die from this she wants to know what killed her. Zola had said it would make her strong enough for the next experiments.

She takes slow shallow breaths and shuts her eyes, not quite caring if she actually opens them again.

She wakes up on the table again, Zola smiles, "I see you've survived the initial trial. That is good, we now begin our next test."

"What will this one do?"

Zola smiles, "no more answers, Waltz. This one should not kill you, it will be painful, yes. But you will be fine." Daniela frowns as she feels a sharp jab of metal in her veins.

She breathes out in relief as her eyes roll back.

* * *

Bucky lifts the machinery and looks to Dum Dum Dugan, "how long we been here?"

"Long enough. A couple of days maybe?"

Bucky nods and cracks his knuckles, "I think I got an plan."

Dum Dum shifts his gaze around the room and nears Bucky, "the kind of plan that will get us out of here."

"What else would it be?" Bucky lowers his voice, "look I'm going to need a few more guys. Ones who won't be afraid to take action."

"Consider it done." Dum Dum Dugan was a resourceful man and Bucky knows he's the right man to recruit some more soldiers.

"Prisoner!" The voice is deep and gruff. One Bucky knows means trouble, "Prisoner!"

Bucky frowns and turns to Colonel Lohmer, the man bent on beating Bucky into submission. Lohmer clenches his fists, "shouldn't you be working?"

Bucky remains silent, his last tool of defiance.

"Answer me!" Lohmer's spit flies and Bucky can see the man's anger flash in his eyes.

Bucky bites at his cheek and takes a slow breath, his nostrils flare, jaw tightens. If he ate regularly he could take this guy, but Bucky's barely being fed every other day and his strength is slipping. Lohmer punches Bucky in the jaw and then sends another to his face. Bucky stands tall and squares his shoulders, ready to at least throw a few good punches in. Lohmer grabs Bucky by the neck and slams his knee into Bucky's gut. "Answer me!"

Bucky grins as another blow to his face makes him spit blood into Lohmer's boot. Lohmer growls and kicks Bucky in the gut, forcing him to the ground. Bucky starts to peel himself off the floor when Lohmer's boot rips into him over and over again. A crash echoes behind Bucky and a HYDRA guard calls Lohmer over. Lohmer wipes his gloved hands on his HYDRA uniform. "I think that's enough for today."

Bucky shifts his weight to his elbows and starts to lift himself. Lohmer frowns, "next time, Barnes I'll make you learn not to get up." Lohmer sends one last kick to Bucky's gut and heads to the guard peering into the machinery.

Bucky tucks his knees under himself and starts to stand. Dum Dum pulls Bucky off the ground, "you're an idiot. Lohmer would've stopped if you just answered him and stayed down."

"Lohmer is just a bully, and you can't submit to those kinds of men. You always get back up." Bucky spits blood into the ground and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dum Dum shakes his head, "you're the only guy I know who would get back up when he's going to lose the fight."

Bucky just smiles, "I'm not the only one, Dugan." His thoughts flashing to Steve's resilience. The kid knew how to lose a fight with more dignity than anyone else Bucky has ever come across.

Dum Dum stares at Bucky with a frown, "you're something else, Barnes. I'll tell you that much...I'm getting Lohmer out the way. It's the only chance we have of getting out."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Bucky rolls his eyes and goes to keep working.

* * *

Bucky frowns at the body being lifted away, Dum Dum nudges Bucky with his shoulder, "you should be smiling, Barnes. Lohmer is dead."

"They will be watching us now more than ever. Even if you and your men made it look like an accident." Bucky shakes his head and coughs, "I need to rethink my plan. Everyone should lay low for a while." Bucky didn't think Dum Dum was serious about his threat to Lohmer last week. Or at least serious enough to strike so soon.

Greene stands beside Bucky and twists the end of his mustache with the tips of his fingers and hacks into his sleeve, "well that's one less HYDRA member we need to worry about."

Bucky coughs and pulls the thin shirt tighter to himself, he could go for some of his mothers homemade broth and soup right now. A guard marches past and Bucky shifts what little strength he has left to the machine in front of him, his boot slips and he looses his footing. Bucky barely catches himself and the sudden fall shakes mucus loose from his lungs. Bucky coughs again and collapses onto his elbows. He's been getting weaker and whatever sickness that's been running rampant through the prisoners has finally reached him.

Bucky starts to pull himself together when a guard roughly pulls him to his feet. "Why have you stopped working?"

Bucky opens his mouth to respond, but a harsh rough cough shoots from his mouth. "You are sick and injured." The guard drags Bucky to the door, "we have a place for you."

He prays it's a place with some peace and quiet, Bucky's had a raging headache to fit along with the fever strumming his body.

The guard drags him to a line of cells, "this one is sick too."

A short man who looks like the pudgy short German version of Greene frowns, "that is too bad. What is your name, soldier?" Nice of him to speak in English. It's a small detail but Bucky appreciates knowing what's being said about him.

"Barnes. James Barnes." Bucky coughs again and blinks away tears from his eyes. That cough kicked his lungs around quite a bit.

"Oh wonderful! I was hoping to meet you." The man smiles, Bucky raises his brows, this little man is not making any sense. Bucky frowns as the man clasps his hands together and nods his head slowly. "Guard, you are positive this the man who would not be beaten?"

The guards response is gruff and he pushes Bucky forward and his knees almost give out.

"The guard verifies that you are the one who would get back up. Lohmer did have an eye for beating a rebellious spirit into submission. Let us be glad, you have come to me at this time...I have heard much about you, Barnes. I am Doctor Zola, we will become well acquainted, I'm sure." Zola looks to the guard, "Erskine was right about the qualities being amplified in his work, I've seen it with my own eyes...This will work marvelously."

The guard responds in such rushed German Bucky can't even pick out the few words he knows. The pudgy man smiles, "you will not be treated as the rest. You are strong. I will cure this illness, consider it an act of goodwill. Guard, take him to my lab, when I am finished deposit him with the other candidate. We cannot risk the sickness coming to them. I feel like these two might surpass our expectations."

Bucky doesn't know exactly what is happening but nothing about it feels good. The guard shoves Bucky to a large metal table with leather straps bound on the sides. The guard roughly pushes him into the table and straps down his entire body. Bucky has heard of the experiments done by the Nazis or HYDRA, or whoever it is that is turning humans into monsters. His eyes rove over the metal trays placed along the room and the needles that take up every inch of the table near him. The pudgy man puts on a white coat and adjusts his glasses, "you, Herr Barnes, will be made new. You are sick, but that will soon be gone. I replace your illness with a different kind of pain, but in the end I think you will thank me. If you survive to tomorrow, and I am quite certain you shall, I have high hopes for you." Zola turns to the guard standing beside the table, "I will summon you when I am finished."

The guard walks away and slams the door shut, Zola grabs a large syringe and smiles down at Bucky who stares back with wide frantic eyes, "this will hurt, but Waltz handled it just fine. I believe you can do the same."

The second the metal pierces his skin, Bucky feels fire blaze through his veins. His screams seem to fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

It's warm, much warmer than normal. Daniela's eyelids are heavy and she struggles to blink away sleep. Her muscles feel like they've been pulled apart like noodles, then braided together and pulled apart again. Daniela shifts onto her side and the hair on the back of her neck stands up from a moan in the opposite side of the cell. She reaches out and stiffens at the solid form her hand brushes against.

This can't be real, she's always alone.

Daniela pulls away and tentatively reaches out again, pressing her palm more firmly against the mass taking up half her cell. Daniela sucks in a breath, whatever or whoever, is in here is not a figment of her fractured imagination. She can hear fabric roughly brush the ground. A deep growl from the other side of the cell makes her heart pound, she crawls into the corner and waits for the mass to wake up.

After a few more pained groans and bones cracking from use, a deep masculine voice cuts through the warm air. "God, this hurts."

She sucks in a breath, it's definitely a man. An American one to be sure. His words bunch together and die off at the ends, like he lost the strength to keep the last few letters on. Daniela hears his slow pained breaths and the rustle of fabric, she listens to him scream and her heart pounds in her throat. She tries to remember all that English her mother made her learn and she finally strings together the words that seems to have left her. "It is like you are on...fire, no?"

Immediately the pained breathing slows, she can't see him but she can feel his state nonetheless. "Hello?"

Daniela sits silently and struggles to find her voice, "hello."

She can't see what he's doing but she can hear him moving, the man groans and she can hear him trying to fight the pain. It hurts when they first inject it, she knows. "Who are you?" His voice is softer this time.

"Daniela." Daniela stays in her corner, controlling her breaths. She's not alone, she's not the only one. The thought keeps ringing in her mind, she's not alone.

"I'm Bucky." Daniela frowns, strange name, but who is she to question this American. "How..how did you know what I feel?"

Daniela digs her nails into her palms, "I am like you, Zola is using me for...his tests." She musters some courage and reaches out, her palm hits something firm and rough, she grasps onto it. A shoulder, she thinks, "you will survive."

"I don't feel like I will." She hears him struggle for breath and Daniela frowns, "where are you from?"

"Germany." Daniela drops her hand from his shoulder and intertwines her fingers.

Silence falls for a moment, "how do you know so much English?"

Daniela keeps the tears in the back of her throat from turning into a sob. "My mother taught me." That's all she can force out and it's all she wants to say. He doesn't need to know about her mother or why her mother learned English. Or how the American soldier who taught her broke her heart and how her father was the one who picked up the pieces.

The man groans, "is there a trick to helping the pain?"

Daniela reaches out again, she hopes she can see how strong he is. Daniela doesn't really want to have to sleep next to a corpse if this man is too weak. Her palm once again rests against his shoulder. She reaches her other hand out and the pads of her fingers skim along the ghost of a beard, the stubble feeling foreign to her skin. Her father was always clean shaved, she rests her weight on her knees and brushes her hand along his face to his hair and she can feel his breath against her forearm. "It will get better, but you must not focus on the pain. I had to count the loose threads of my clothes until I passed out. You seem strong, you will handle the next trial well."

The man coughs and she pulls away from him, wondering what came over her. What possesses Daniela to touch this face and reassure him with kind words. She was only supposed to see how strong he was, grip his shoulder and see if she can feel his bones through his skin. Her mothers voice is telling her not to get close, to be cold and distant.

On the other hand, Daniela isn't a fool, this American might be able to help her escape. And a part of her mind tells her it's because she has been over a week without a single soul who didn't wish her harm. She's been beaten, probed and prodded with needles, and threatened.

Bucky chuckles, an odd sound to hear in a pitch black cell, "so what's a dame like you doing in a place like this?"

Daniela laughs softly at the flirtatious statement, this man has an interesting sense of humor. Her mother's warning tone bounces into her head _'do not trust an American, Daniela, they will break your heart.'_ She decides to be wary of this American, be cautious of his intentions. To listen to her mother, just this once.

Daniela's lips curve up, _although if I'm being honest with myself, I'm not one to listen to Mama for very long._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I was on vacation for the past three weeks and semi-off-grid for that time. I have the next like 10 chapters pre-written. Please review any thoughts, I will be updating my other stories in the next few days now that I have an actual internet connection.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 ** _"Life is bare, gloom and misery everywhere_**  
 ** _Stormy weather, just can't get my poor self together"_**

 ** _-Stormy Weather, Ethel Waters, 1933_**

* * *

 **47°41′11″N, 15°4′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **October 1943**

Bucky feels the fire burn into his lungs, air scratching it's way into his throat. The girl, Daniela, reaches forward and plants her hand on his shoulder. He's been attempting to sleep, but every time the silence begins to make him drowsy, Daniela strikes up the conversation. "Try to sleep. It will not ease the pain, but it will give you strength."

"If you keep talking maybe I can fall asleep..." His sarcasm passes without any remark. Bucky groans, his head tipping back along the cold stone, the air is warm, his skin sticky with sweat. Sleep definitely isn't an option with the new wave of heat pulsing through his veins. "...How did HYDRA take you prisoner?" Bucky frowns at the silence, she usually answers him quickly. The two haven't gone with much silence between them, Daniela likes to ask questions and likes the answers even more. "I'll tell you how I ended up here, Daniela. I was taken captive, then forced to work until I got sick. Mix illness with injury and I got put in here."

Daniela stays quiet, Bucky's frown deepens. Daniela releases a slow breath, "no questions about my past. I ask none about yours."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Bucky smiles, even as a prisoner of war he can't help but flirt. He's not very specific about the types of girls he flirts with, Steve once said that if Bucky saw a broom in a skirt and heels he would flirt with it. Daniela, seems unimpressed, no giggles or even a hand on his arm to approve of the action. She only seems to reach out to him when it sounds like Bucky is knocking on the gates of death. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Daniela has a teasing challenge in her voice, one Bucky is finding intriguing. Her mood swings from cold and callous to teasing and warm quickly. He can't really blame her though, they are trapped in a cell together. It would be unnerving if Daniela was stable right now.

"Twenty-six." He pulls on his dog tags, the cool metal reminding Bucky that he has to survive because there's a scrawny kid back in Brooklyn who needs a brother to watch his back. "The pain is letting up...maybe I'm startin' to feel better."

"Good, perhaps the worst is over then. You will be better tomorrow. I-" Her voice is drowned out by the scream of metal grinding against metal and a small stream of light pushes into the cell. Daniela stands tall covering her eyes, "it is Zola. Try to rest while I am gone. I do not wish to be trapped with a corpse." Her voice drops to a cold pitch, unwavering.

Bucky can barely see the outline of the girl, all he can tell is that she seems average in height. More light floods in as she blinks, Bucky can't really see much of her with the sudden light change. A guard yells to her, Daniela turns to glance at him one last time. All Bucky sees are the dark hazel of her eyes.

* * *

Bucky waits hours on Daniela's return, with each passing minute he gets more apprehensive. He managed to sleep for a while but woke up when blood curdling shrieks wake him. At first, he isn't sure if they're coming from him or from the girl he's spent the past day and a half with. Bucky can't decide which part of that thought is more disturbing.

Bucky doesn't really know her, but Daniela is a prisoner like him and he should care. They seem to have established some form of comradeship, he at least cares that she's not dead. Bucky might have had a much less pleasant time dealing with Zola's experiments. He's been sitting in the dark whistling to himself and counting how many threads have come loose on his shirt. It's quite time consuming considering Bucky can't see which threads he's already counted. Usually he has to start over after a minute or two.

The longer he waits the more his thoughts turn to home, to his folks waiting for any news of his welfare.

 _Everyone back home will be hoping for a letter from me. Maybe they've got one already, telling 'em I disappeared. Or that I'm dead._

 _And what about Steve?_ Steve _is a great kid, one who has been underestimated all his life, one who doesn't deserve the whispers behind his back. Part of me hopes Steve proves everyone wrong in the army, turns out to be the best soldier any man could have asked for. However the more logical part of my head is saying that Steve has the heart of true soldier, but the rest of him hasn't quite caught up yet._

The cell door slides open forcing Bucky to cover his eyes from the light. Daniela stumbles in, collapses on the ground. Darkness once again consumes them as the door grinds shut. Bucky carefully moves his hand towards the labored breathing in front of him and feels the softness of hair. "Daniela. God, what'd they do to you?"

Daniela's skin is feverish and sticky. She shudders under his touch and her head lolls back against his hand, "I passed out right after the injection. They woke me up an hour ago and walked me back here." Bucky frowns at the screams. They're the same shrieks he heard that woke him.

Bucky pulls her head onto his lap and tries to remember what his mom did whenever he and Steve got sick.

 _I don't have any broth or soup, not even a cool rag to bring down the fever_. _Maybe when they open hatch on the door and slide in the food and water, I can use that with some torn fabric from his shirt. That seems like a good idea._

Bucky turns his attention to the woman in his grasp. "You're going to be alright, just don't focus on the pain...That's what you told me right?"

"Yes," she groans and twists her head against his hand, "if they bring food and water, wake me."

"You're going to sleep? How?" Bucky's voice is incredulous at the idea that she could sleep in this much pain.

Daniela sighs, "you boys are so weak. I've had monthly pains worse than this." She screams and Bucky swallows thickly at the sound. "Perhaps not this painful, but...I will be strong." Daniela rests her head against his hand and slows her breaths.

 _Ma would slap me against the head not only for my scuffed up boots, but for not being able to help Daniela._

Bucky leans against the wall and memories flash of he and Steve bundled up on the couch with warm steaming cups of tea and his mother's soft voice telling them the story of two princes who went off to fight and save a princess. Steve thought it was noble and honorable to save the woman, Bucky just wanted to know if she was cute. "I can't offer much, but I can...I can tell you a story." Bucky can feel her head nod against his hand and he pats her head, awkwardly, like she's a little kid.

Bucky sits for a moment, thinking of all the fairy tales his mom used to tell him. A different story pops into his head and forces the tales of princesses and dragons out. It's one that Bucky remembers fondly. "So, I'm from Brooklyn, and our neighbor had a son about my age. He was a small kid and I never paid him much attention until I was heading home from school one day. My sister was running ahead of me and I was chasing after her when I heard a trash can fall over. At first, you know, I'm thinking its a rat or somethin', but then I look into the alley and there's this kid. My neighbor's son, standing up to this guy who's twice his size. This little punk has his scrawny fists up and a black eye and a bleeding lip. I was going to walk past, I'm no fool, that kid could have beat me too. But for some reason I stay. I watch this kid get knocked onto the ground and I'm thinking, this is it. The fights over, the kid is on the ground, the bully won. But then, and I won't forget this til the day I die, this kid picks himself off the ground and puts his fists up again. And this kid, Steve is his name, Steve looks the bully dead in the eye and says, 'I could do this all day.'

'And I just stood there, in awe at this pint sized blonde standing up after being knocked down. And the bully, he's ragin' now, most kids don't get back up. And the bully clenches his fist and I see the hit coming and I don't know what came over me, I ran right into the fight. I ran right next to this kid who came up to my shoulder and I put my fists up and I punch the bully square in the jaw. Just like my pops taught me. The bully gave me one nice hit to the face and I was down.'

'Steve, he helped me up and the bully was ready for another hit when he decided we weren't worth it, bully just ran off. So I dust myself off and rub my eye and look at this kid. The first thing out of my mouth is, 'why'd you get back up?'

'You can't let guys like him keep you down.' Is what Steve says to me.

So I offer my hand, tell him my name. Steve does the same. I asked him if he wanted to come over and watch some baseball. I love baseball and I figured he did too. And Steve, Steve just smiles, bleeding lip and black eye aside, says 'yeah, Buck, I sure would.' Both of us were bloody and bruised, but we couldn't wipe that smile off our faces. Steve's my best friend. Wouldn't trade that kid for anything."

Bucky smiles at the memory, he and Steve had been close ever since. They looked out for each other, always. And now Bucky was fighting a war alone. Daniela's breathing seems regular now, "he sounds like a good man."

"He is, best guy I know. What about you? Got a best friend?"

"No," Daniela groans again and Bucky frowns. "All my friends turned against me when Hitler decided having Jewish blood was a crime."

"You're Jewish?"

"And German. However, my German half is not pure enough for the Nazis. One drop of non-Aryan blood and they all turn against me. Against my mother..." Daniela's voice lowers and Bucky wonders if she wants him to hear what is coming out of her mouth. "Father says I am lucky. Because he is important to Zola, I have a chance to live."

"Why?" Bucky winces, afraid she might be upset that he so openly listens to what Daniela says for only herself to hear.

Daniela groans, "you are very nosy, American."

"I'm sorry." Bucky makes a note to not ask questions about whatever she mumbles to herself. "It wasn't my place to ask."

She lays silent for a few minutes before piping up her voice again, "I will tell you about my father. If I am to escape this place I will need your help, you should know about what brought me here."

"Escape?" Bucky raises his brows, "you want me to help you escape?"

"You are a soldier, yes? It is your job to fight, you will teach me to fight."

"I don't think you're in any place to be fighting, you can't even stand up."

Daniela scoffs, "I am strong. Besides I cannot ask you to escort me out, I am not some...some _princess_. I can fight my own battles, you teach me to fight and I will give you all the information I have about the others."

"You know about the other prisoners?" Bucky's heart races, maybe Dum Dum is up to another scheme to break them free.

"I do. They are keeping a tight hold on things, but I have noticed during my visits to the latrine that the prisoners are communicating through notes hidden inside."

Bucky's mind is already flipping through possibilities now that he can communicate with the others. "Tell me what you've found."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Daniela groans and Bucky feels the pressure of her hand gripping his arm. "I will tell you what each note says each time you teach me how to fight."

Bucky frowns, that could take days, even weeks with how sick she is right now. "Look, it's going to be hard considering we are sitting in a small space in the dark. We're both weak and starving. What can I possibly teach you?"

"Teach me how to escape someone's grip, teach me how to kick and punch...and how to shoot a gun."

"A gun?" Bucky laughs, "yeah I can just walk up to a guard and ask, huh? While I'm at it, I'll also ask for a light too."

"Don't be a fool, that will never work."

Bucky laughs, it hurts his ribs, but he can't help it. "Daniela, it's sarcasm."

"Do not laugh, American. You want your information, you find a way to teach me how to shoot a gun."

Bucky groans, "I can't get my hands on a gun, Daniela. Even if I did, we couldn't practice in here, the sound of firing a gun is too loud."

"Find. A. Way. You have until Zola takes me again to make a way." Daniela takes a slow breath, "now. I will tell you about my father. My father told me today, when I was alone with him, why this is happening." Daniela struggles for a moment Bucky assumes with the pain, "he is good at what he does. He is a scientist who Zola worked with before the war started, he and my father saw a future different from Hitler. Many men did, and those men found the right people, like my father, to support their cause...when things became more dangerous my father tried to leave. Only now do I know that he aligned himself with HYDRA...It was too late when he decided to end his ties, my father's beliefs and the future he envisioned were already coming. Zola and Schmidt forced my father to work on this experiment. He has to perfect whatever they are creating and administer it to me...they think of me as insurance."

Bucky clenches his fists, Daniela's father was a part of them. The men who were forcing them to be strapped to tables and injected with God knows what. He is using his own daughter for his twisted experiments, "what kind of parent would do that?"

Daniela yelps, Bucky can feel her shift her head in his hands, "it was the only way in his eyes. My father would not try to alter his work if I was the patient. He would do everything in his power to keep me alive. My father was never a wise man, he often found himself aligned with the wrong kinds of people. I grew up with men coming to the door demanding their money, threatening me on my way to school. My father is a selfish man. He does not know how to make sacrifices for the greater good...to suffer the consequences for his mistakes. Loyalty is greatly valued in my family. He promised to keep me alive, that will keep him here. It may be misguided loyalty, but he will not see that. He never has. Everything he's ever done was to make our lives better. But my father has never thought about how it actually affects our family. "

Bucky pushes down the resentment, instead focuses on the woman barely holding onto consciousness. Daniela might be a stubborn, hard headed woman, but she didn't deserve this. No one does. Bucky's thoughts shift toward the precious information Daniela has, a way for Bucky to communicate with the men. Bucky turns his attention to the girl, if he's going to teach her to fight she will need strength. "Try to sleep, Daniela."

"I'll do my best, American."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

 _ **"She has a man who's tall dark handsome large and strong**_  
 _ **To whom she used to sing this song." -Daddy, Sammy Kaye, 1941**_

* * *

 **47°41′11″N, 15°4′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **October 1943**

He gently shakes Daniela's shoulder, but she doesn't move to wake up. "Daniela? Hey, there's food." Bucky doesn't remember hearing the hatch open, but the smell of food woke him up. The only answer he gets is silence, "I'm gonna eat then. And if you wake up, your bowl is right here."

Bucky waits for something, any sign that she at least was disturbed by the sound of his voice, but hears nothing. He rips the edge of his shirt and dips the fabric in the cup of water by his knee. Bucky reaches for the bowl of food somewhere in front of him. He alternates between shoveling spoonfuls of the food in his mouth and draping the soaking rag on Daniela's forehead.

He doesn't know how long she's been out like this, but it feels like it's been days. Bucky hopes she wakes soon, he's looked in the latrine for the notes but he can't find them anywhere. Maybe it's one of the other outhouses, but he's had no luck.

Zola has taken him out twice, injected him with something that made him feel cold, like ice was growing in his veins. Bucky keeps powering through it and keeps an eye on Daniela. The door slides open, Bucky gently sets Daniela's head on the ground and climbs over her to the guard.

Bucky furrows his brows, Zola stands outside, a guard a distance behind him. "How is the girl?"

"She's fine." Bucky could make a run for it, give Zola one solid punch to the jaw and run. However he'd have to outrun bullets, and the guard seems ready for an escape attempt. Bucky sighs, he can't leave Daniela behind, she has information he needs. Besides she's kind of growing on him. Kind of. Bucky tries not to be too sentimental, especially when women are involved.

Zola nods, "you two have made it farther than any of my other patients. You only have one injection left and then the two of you will be ready for the next phase. She should wake up soon, I hope."

"What do you want?" Bucky's tone stings, hate is dripping off every word. "If you have nothing to say-"

"I wish to...Enhance your accommodations. Maybe a window. You can have some light, I need you to regain some strength... I am glad you two seem to have grown close, it will help you in the next phase."

Bucky stares at this little man in front of him. His eyes trail to an open door across the hall with maps strewn on the walls. Maybe there is something he can use for an escape route. Bucky needs more eyes. An idea forms in Bucky's mind, maybe Daniela can talk to her father and use him for information.

Zola clears his throat, "I won't have to waste a guard on checking on you. Well...a window you will receive and your latrine visits will remain the same. As will your meals."

Bucky nods, "fine." Sounds like they don't know about the communication through the outhouses. A shiver of hope runs down his spine, they have a chance.

Zola smiles and the guard gruffly pushes Bucky back into the cell. Bucky turns to see bars of light appear in the room and a guard standing on the other side removing the metal plate that was keeping out the light.

For the first time Bucky can actually see the mystery woman he's been trapped in a cell with for a week. She has olive skin and dark hair that curls around her face, she looks strong. He can see it in her face, even in her sleep. Bucky sees the fight in her, like he sees it in Steve and in himself. Bucky settles back into the corner, staring at her. Daniela could be a valuable ally if she learns to fight. They could be friends if she would let him, maybe he would have to initiate that. Bucky always does better with friends, allies change their sides with ease. With light in the cell he can make good on his end of the bargain. If she wants to fight, he'll teach her.

Bucky leans his head back against the rough cement wall and shuts his eyes, it's too quiet without Daniela talking. He never does so well with quiet, always talking to himself or whistling to fill the emptiness silence created. Bucky whistles to a song he's long forgotten the words to and slumps against the wall.

"Quiet." Daniela presses her hands to her head and moans.

Bucky turns his head to the girl resting beside him. "What?"

She grits her teeth and presses her lips together. "God, it hurts." Daniela sits on her elbows and rubs her head before resting on the concrete. "How long?"

"How long?"

"How long have I been sleeping?" Daniela bites her lip, and screams in a closed mouth.

"I don't know. Zola gave us a window." Bucky smiles at her hazel eyes, "you'll be fine."

"I know," Daniela cringes at the light, "you're next. I've been asleep a few days, maybe?"

"Yes? ...I don't know... it's hard to tell. It was a while."

"You've received your other treatments, then?" Daniela runs her fingers through her dark tresses, her eyes sharp and steady on their surroundings.

Bucky nods, "yes. I have one more left, at least that's what Zola said."

"Yes," Daniela nods. "That means it is my turn to care for you then."

* * *

Daniela waits for Bucky to fall asleep before allowing her eyes to do what they've wanted to since she received light, study the man in front of her. He is not what she expected, she imagined someone smaller, perhaps a blonde. She's grateful to him for taking care of her in her induced sleep. Daniela sees the strip of fabric that he used to cool her fever, sitting in a cup of water the guards left them. He is smart too, that kind of action meant he knew how to bring her temperature down. Perhaps, Bucky would make a good ally later on. He was a little flirtatious at first, but she's beginning to see that it's simply who he is.

Bucky seems a loyal man, his devotion to his men a prime example. She heard the way his voice caught when she told him they were leaving notes behind. He cares about those close to him. Daniela's mother taught her that, to be loyal. Always be loyal.

Bucky came back from Zola much earlier, and he passed out seconds after falling onto the concrete. She checks his fever and lays the damp rag on his forehead.

Bucky has been out for a while, maybe a day. Dusk has begun to set outside, the cell bathing in warm orange light. She stares at his sleeping form, the pain etched into his features. Daniela hums a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was small, she runs her fingers through Bucky's hair like her mother used too, knowing that this is in some of the worst pain of his life.

"Mm," Bucky's voice is deep with sleep. "Thanks, doll."

Daniela pulls her hands away, a blush sweeping her cheeks.

 _Please don't think anything of that. I'm just being nice, nothing more. He should've been asleep for a few more hours at least._

"You've been asleep for a day now."

Bucky keeps his eyes closed, but nods. "What's your favorite color?"

"Why?" _He must have read too much into what I did. I'm not looking for love. I'm looking to escape._

Bucky shrugs, "look, I'm gonna be trapped in here until I finish teaching you how to fight. And until we can escape, I might as well get to know you."

Daniela hears her mother's warning flash in her head, _'do not trust an American, Daniela, they will break your heart.'_ "Like friends?"

Bucky frowns, "if you're not comfortable with that.."

"Friends is fine. But we are allies first, then friends."

"Hm," Bucky looks at the ceiling, "why?"

"Because if we don't get along as friends, I need to know I still have your help...you asked me my favorite color? It's the color of the sunset, it's a combination of colors, really. But the dark orange of the sky. What is yours?"

"Not sure, I used to say the color of the girls eyes I was on a date with, but now that I'm thinking about it. I don't really know...look, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" _Please be something about escape. I'm starving for a good meal._

"Do you think you could get your father to tell us what's on those maps in the room across the hall?"

Daniela shakes her head, "no. It's too risky, my father's nerves will get the best of him."

"Are you sure? I could use another pair of eyes."

"I will peek inside." Daniela twists her fingers together, "when they come to take me. You will need to sleep while I'm gone."

"I'm thinkin' about that, you're not going alone again."

The woman's hazel eyes widen and she looks down on Bucky with the tips of her lips turned down. "What?"

"I'm not lettin' you go alone, we go together or not at all. We are allies, right? That means we're team. We've been in here for a little over a week. And who knows how long we'll stay. I've got your back...Zola sends the guards away when he works on us, right?"

"Yes." Daniela bites her bottom lip, "what does that have to do with it?"

"While Zola's experimenting on me, demand to use the outhouse, refuse to go unless your father takes you. On the way there you might be able to steal a glance."

"Perhaps," she smiles slowly. "My father has been looking to speak with me since we spoke last. Even if I can't get into that room, I can force some information from my father."

"Perfect," Bucky opens his eyes and stares at her. "We have a plan, I can trust you?"

"You can trust me. We are a team, equals. Correct?"

"Correct." Bucky sits up and winces holding his side, "I'm honored to have you on my team."

"Are we friends now, Bucky?" Daniela shifts her gaze from him and draws her knees to her chest.

Bucky smiles, "I would like to think so...I feel like we crossed that line when you woke me up when I snoring too loud."

She laughs at that. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being a friend. I haven't had one of those in a long time."

Bucky winks at her, "pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Daniela regains her strength quickly, she sets her jaw and stares at the man across from her.

Bucky holds her wrists loosely, "okay twist out of my grip and send your elbow to my gut. Don't hold back, Princess."

Daniela frowns, "princess?"

"What?" Bucky raises his brows and tightens his grip on her wrists, "don't like nicknames?" Bucky snickers at her expression and Daniela takes the opportunity. She wrenches her wrists free and sends her elbow into Bucky's gut and throws a solid punch to his eye. Bucky groans and stumbles back. "Nice punch, Princess."

Daniela rolls her eyes and looks at his face before cringing. "Oh, Bucky." She reaches out to him and softly presses the pads of her fingers to Bucky's brow. "That's going to leave a bruise."

Bucky winces, "yeah, I'll have a real nice shiner. We'll have to tell the guards you and I got into a fight." He frowns, "we can't let 'em figure out what's happening."

"I'll be more careful," Daniela brushes her thumb along his cheek bone beginning to tinge purple. "You'll heal up fine, Charming."

Bucky rolls his eyes at her, "oh you're real cute. If you think that nickname is going to embarrass me, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Good because two can play at this game, Charming." She cracks her knuckles and winces at her right hand.

Bucky drops his smirk and takes her hand in his, "that's going to bruise too, you hit me pretty good. That's a nice hook you got. Save that for when we make a run for it."

Daniela nods and sits down, she wipes some of the sweat on her forehead. "The notes have been hidden on the inner side of the hole in the latrine. It's disgusting and you should be careful of splinters."

Bucky scrunches up his face, "that is disgusting. They're hidden in the second one from the left, its the dirtiest. Least likely to be checked by the guards."

"What were you even doing in there?" Bucky stares at the woman sitting across from him. Daniela shifts her eyes from his and looks out into the dark window. There's a sliver of moon out tonight, the kind of night where they can get away with sparring and be unseen. She can feel his eyes still on her, "I figured a lady would try to avoid the most populated outhouse."

"I'm not most ladies, Bucky." She looks at her shoes, with hardened little bits of vomit still speckled on them. "It was an accident the first time I went into that one, as a matter of fact, I only went in because I was trying not to vomit all over myself. These are the only clothes I own." Daniela looks at the knee-length cotton undergarments and the rough undershirt. "The stench made me sicker, when I bent over I saw some paper wedged directly under the rim."

Bucky nods, "that's a lucky accident."

"I choose to believe it was fate," she shrugs. "They seem to be keeping track of the guards shift changes during deliveries."

He smiles, "thank you. That's very helpful. We should try to sleep. Who knows what time they will come banging on the door to wake us."

* * *

Daniela's eyes flash open and the guard stands at the opening with a tight grimace painted on his face. Zola smiles at her, standing right beside the guard. "Are you ready, Waltz?"

"No," Daniela kicks Bucky in the leg and he wakes with a start. "We go together or not at all."

Zola looks intrigued, "why?" He dabs at his forehead with a handkerchief, adjusts his round glasses with his fingers.

"We do not leave without the other, we go to your lab together and return together."

The guard tenses his muscles, "you are in no position to make demands, woman."

Bucky pulls himself up and rubs the sore bruise of his eye. He looks down at her, she gives him the tiniest smirk. The edge of her lip tilts up just the slightest, Daniela turns her attention to Zola. "Together, or not at all, Zola."

Zola stares at the two of them, "if one head is cut off, two more will take its place."

Daniela stares at Zola with her brows raised, "what?"

"Nothing, my dear. Just fate lending a generous hand...Come, if the two of you wish to remain together than you shall..." Zola stands aside and the guard pulls Daniela out and aims his gun at her back before pushing Bucky ahead of her. Daniela stares at Zola who has a satisfied smile on his pale face. Something inside her drops as she hears Zola whispering just loud enough for her to hear. "Fate lent us a generous hand, indeed."

Something about that makes her sick, she just isn't sure why.


	5. I'M BACK

**I have no idea if anyone even cares about these stories anymore, but based on some semi-recent response and working through the loss of my father, and some encouragement from my best friend (and the most wonderful boyfriend ever), I'm back full force.**

 **it's been a long time and my writing style has changes and my approach to character development but if anyone is out there and even wants to see me wrap these stories up, then I'll supply what i work on. I'm so busy i cant promise frequent updates, but I am still passionate about all my work and I can't thank any of you enough for your unwavering support.**

 **SEE YOU SOON WITH UPDATES!**

 **SO MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO YOU MY DEARS!**

 **Yours most truly,**

 **Coesa Rudo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 ** _"There I go, leading with my heart again_**

 ** _And There I go, acting not so smart again"_**

 _ **-There I Go, Vaughn Monroe, 1940**_

* * *

 **4741′11″N, 154′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **October 1943**

"If you were trapped in a cell..."

"We're already trapped in a cell, Daniela."

Daniela rolls her eyes at him, "would you prefer to be trapped with arachnids or with snakes?"

The American has been growing on her, he makes jokes she doesn't always understand and he can get annoying at times; but he's made an impression. After they decided to be friends, she finds he is much easier to talk to than she anticipated, even with his flirtatious overtones.

Bucky scratches his head, "arachnids? Like spiders?"

"Yes," Daniela nods, "the word..." She flutters her fingers in the air, "slipped from me."

"Spiders," he tosses his dog tags to Daniela. "I like the little guys, they were everywhere in our apartment. Grew to love 'em."

She can't understand why he likes the cursed things. She smiles as she catches the metal chain in her hands, "your turn."

"Okay, how old are you?"

Daniela rolls her eyes, its a waste of a question in her eyes. Age matters little with their current state of affairs, "twenty-one." She tosses the tags back, "if you aren't afraid of spiders, are you afraid of some other insect?"

"No." Bucky laughs, "why do you ask so many questions about bugs? What is this, the sixth one?" He balls up the chain and tags before throwing them back to her.

"I was curious. What is your favorite food?"

Bucky groans, "you skipped my turn."

"I did no such thing, American." Daniela passes the dog tags back to Bucky. Zola has yet to come for them today, the change in schedule makes her uneasy. It was Daniela's idea to play a game, anything to take her mind off the unease settling in her gut. Besides, Bucky was usually good for distracting her with some wild story about a carnival or some adventure with his best friend in America. "But out of the kindness of my heart, I will allow you to ask a new question."

The door to their cell slides open, Bucky frowns, "rain check, doll."

Zola leans forward and smiles, "Waltz, Barnes, I apologize for the wait. There was much to prepare, today is so very exciting!"

"Those aren't the words I'd use..." Bucky stands tall and offers a hand to Daniela, she swats it away and pulls herself up. "What's so exciting?"

"Ah," Zola smiles, "you will see."

Daniela walks into the lab and stares at the stooped shoulders of her father leaning over a table, his hands shaking just slightly. His eyes meet hers and she sees his lips tremble the slightest, Daniela averts her eyes before climbing onto the table. Bucky follows suit and Zola pulls a large needle from behind him, Daniela looks to Bucky and raises her chin. The last thing she remembers is the warmth in his blue eyes.

* * *

The air is stale, a mixture of sweat and dirt making the dank cell even more unbearable. Bucky lays shoulder to shoulder with the small woman, staring at the endless darkness outside the window. "What do you think they're doing to us?"

"Gee, you sure know how to start up a conversation." Bucky turns his head and winces at the pinch in his neck, "I don't know."

Daniela sighs, "I want to know. Nothing has changed, at least I don't think so."

"Sorry, doll. I don't have an answer for you." Bucky looks to the figure beside him, he can't see much of her, it's almost pitch black in here. "Maybe ask your father?"

Bucky feels her stiffen, her shoulders squaring and brushing against his arm. "I know I said I'd try and get some information from him..."

"It can't be easy..." Bucky chews at his lip, "knowing your father is why you're stuck here."

It stays quiet for a while, just the sound of wind howling outside and the distant echo of boots crunching on stone and orders being given. Bucky's mind wanders to Steve again, where he's at, if everyone back home knows he's gone missing. Maybe they just think he's dead, the sad eyes of his mother flash before melting into the hurt blue eyes of the man Bucky calls his brother. Memories flash of the last time Bucky saw Steve so sad, it was after his mother's funeral, it had been a long day for both of them. Sarah was a good woman, he wouldn't ever be able to forget the lost look on Steve's face that day.

"We never finished the game." Daniela's voice is a whisper.

"Hm?"

"The game," she sits up and Bucky watches her figure press against the wall, he feels the edge of her shoes against his knee. "We never finished it."

"To be honest, Daniela, I'm kind of in another place right now. You know, in my head." Bucky shuts his eyes and tries to force Steve's face out along with his mother and his sister. "We gotta get out of here."

"I am aware, American." Her tone is a bit cold, but Bucky is too tired and sore to question it. Daniela has gotten under his skin the past few days, she's clever and perceptive, but she's also got a stubborn streak to rival Steve's. Bucky can't seem to figure her out, sometimes she opens up and talks, other times, he can't get her to say more than a few words.

The wind changes into a loud roar and a breeze crawls into the cell, Bucky sighs at the feeling. "Why are you here? I know it has to do with your father, but why?"

"Didn't I say no questions about my past."

Bucky rolls his eyes, "look, _princess_ , we agreed to be friends, right? I told you why I was in here."

She kicks his knee with the tip of her shoe, "I'll tell you when I'm ready. It is not a story I want to share often...you've been nothing but kind to me. You have cared for me when I was ill, and you have stood up for me when I could not. You so far, have proven loyal. I promise, I will tell you when I am ready."

Bucky frowns but nods, "I understand." He nudges her shoe with his hand and paints on a smile, "you like baseball?"

"Please not this again...You Americans and your beloved baseball." Daniela scoffs, "I'm not too sure how the game is played. My father isn't one for sport, the kids in my neighborhood never played either."

Bucky shakes his head, "you don't have baseball in your life, that explains so much. I see why you're such a downer half the time. Alright let's start with the basics, you need nine players on each team."

"Nine, that's an odd number to choose for a game." He can vaguely see her tilt her head to the side, "I can't imagine finding enough people around just to play the game."

Bucky laughs, "well the numbers fluctuate when your playing with the kids in the alley. But the standard number is nine. When I have my own team it will be nine."

"You want to have a team? You must take it seriously to make that your occupation."

"No, I mean when I have kids, Daniela." Bucky turns to face her, "I'm going to have a baseball teams worth of boys, a house with a yard so we can play. And Steve is supposed to have nine too, so we can play a real baseball game together. Barnes versus Rogers. I'll win of course."

Daniela smiles to herself, "that sounds nice."

"What about you? What do you want after this war is over?"

It's quiet again, Bucky wonders if he's crossed some line by asking. Daniela takes a slow breath, "I don't know, Bucky."

"Come on, you gotta have something you want after the war?"

"I have no home," Daniela leans forward and rests her chin on her knees, Bucky can vaguely see the lines of her face. "I have no family...Now that I think of managing to escape, it's becoming clear that I have nowhere to go upon gaining freedom."

Bucky opens his mouth and shuts it, he isn't really sure where she's supposed to go either. When he escapes, they will try and meet up with other soldiers and continue to fight in this God-forsaken war. A small voice in the back of his head says to bring her with him, but he knows that's a stupid idea. A woman can't just bunk with an infantry of men and follow them into the front lines. "I'd say you should come with us, but I don't think it's advisable for a woman to go around following us into combat." Bucky hears a scoff from Daniela and flinches, quickly spurting words out his mouth,"I'm not saying you're not capable of it. Women help with the war effort all the time. It's just not something a traditional woman does."

"Who said I was a traditional woman?" Daniela nudges Bucky's knee again. "I do not want charity, I earn my place. I will prove to you that a woman is more than capable of being in combat..." She stands up and Bucky can see the outline of her hand in front of his face, "as a matter of fact, you will resume my fighting lessons now...I will fight."

"Now wait just one second," memories of a blonde kid who refused to accept anything less than fighting flicker in his mind. Bucky stares at her hand before taking a slow breath and accepting her help up. _Why is it I always end up with the stubborn ones?_ "Okay, you got me. Between you and Steve, I'm gonna go gray before I'm thirty. You two just refuse to back down, huh?"

Daniela laughs quietly, "this Steve sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

"Oh you two would get along great." Bucky squints into the dark and focuses on the outline of the woman in front of him. "Alright, let's go through those punches again. Don't put too much into it, we're both still weak from Zola, got it, princess?"

Daniela raises her fist, "call me that again, and see what happens."

Bucky smirks, "try me, _Princess_."

* * *

"Father?" Daniela glances at the door and watches Zola walk out the room with a guard standing just outside the door. Her father looks up, his skin pale and slick with sweat.

He reaches out to touch her hand, "I...I am sorry."

"I do not have much time, Zola will return soon." She shifts her gaze to Bucky who lays unconscious on a table beside her. Bucky's screams kept her awake through Zola's treatments, his cries will haunt her forever. "You need to tell me what Zola is doing to us."

"I cannot." He shifts his glance and lowers his shaky voice, "it's too dangerous. It is best if you know nothing of what is happening to you."

"Father...please." She flexes her fingers in the grasp of her father and frowns, "for all you've put me through, I deserve to at least understand."

"There is nothing I can do," the lines of his face crease, "I am trying to protect you.''

Daniela snorts and rolls her eyes, "you've done an excellent job." The American's sarcasm has bled into her own sense of humor and she can see the hurt in her father's eyes at her comment. "Then do me one favor, father. Since, you refuse to answer my questions."

"I cannot make any promises."

Daniela looks back at the door and forces her eyes to the man who is supposed to be her protector, who is supposed to do anything for her. Her voice lowers to something barely above a whisper, "will you escort me to the latrine, please?"

His brow furrows and footsteps echo outside the door, Daniela watches him shrink back to his desk as Zola marches inside. "Ah, Waltz, you've managed to stay awake through this procedure. You are a strong specimen."

"I need the latrine." Her voice is steady, she flicks her gaze to her father.

Zola nods, "guard!"

"May my father come, too?" She swallows her nerves down and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"No," Zola pats her shoulder, "we can't have you trying to run off, can we?" Zola looks up to the guard walking towards her, "latrine for the patient."

The guard yanks Daniela from the restrains and shoves her to the door and into the hall, Daniela barely keeps her mouth shut as she curses her father for his twisted sense of loyalty and protection.

* * *

"He will not tell me anything, Zola won't allow him to take me anywhere. I am sorry I do not have more information, Bucky."

Bucky shrugs and shovels some mush into his mouth, "don't worry about it, doll. You're getting the hang of defending yourself. It's only been a week or two, but you show promise. You could probably stand your own in an alley back home."

"Perhaps," Daniela grimaces at the food in front of her. "The notes have stopped in the latrines, I checked today during our time with Zola. I haven't seen one in a few days, I do not know what the delay is. I doubt they've been discovered, I am sorry today is not full of good news."

Bucky frowns and looks to the setting sun outside their window, "let's not worry about that right now...Why don't we finish your game?"

Daniela nods slowly and takes a bite of her food, "it was your turn I believe."

"Hm," Bucky stretches and sighs at the pop from his spine, "tell me why you hate being called Princess?"

Hazel eyes roll back and she scowls, "because I am no princess."

"Who told you that?"

Daniela gestures to the dirty cotton shorts and stained top she's wearing, "do I look like a princess to you? I've no nice dresses, no money, and I am hated by most of my countrymen."

"Okay, that's fair." Bucky frowns and stuffs his face with another spoonful of dinner. "Your turn."

"Why do you insist upon calling me Princess?"

Bucky grins and winks at Daniela, "because every girl I've ever spoken to gets a nickname. It usually wins 'em over. Now, you got Princess because you're one of the most irritating, demanding, stubborn-"

"Oh, so you're insulting me?" She lifts her brow and looks at him with a smirk of her own.

"Not exactly," Bucky laughs under his breath. "You're irritating and demanding and stubborn, but you're also strong, confident, and determined...You're going to get out of here and wherever you decide to go, you will succeed."

"And if I choose to fight?" Her voice is cold again, a sharp edge to it that Bucky thinks could be a sign of a darker nature lurking beneath the surface of those hazel eyes.

"You will succeed at that, too." Bucky tightens his grip on his spoon, knuckles flushing white. "You're really going to fight, aren't you?"

Daniela nods, "I will end HYDRA. Even if it kills me. They've stolen too much from me."

"I see." Bucky stares at her for a long time, memorizing the determination etched onto her face. "Look, you're one of my friends, Daniela. So I'm going to help you escape, and if you choose to fight, I'll support that too."

"Thank you...can I confess something to you, James?"

Bucky looks up, surprise written on his features. She's never called him James before. "Sure, Daniela."

"I think I've come to know you, better than anyone else in my life. I know we've only really known each other a few weeks, but in that time I've grown to know you well. Would you be offended if I...considered you my...closest, or perhaps even," her voice drops to a whisper. "Best friend?"

"I am deeply offended by that." Bucky breaks into a grin at Daniela's confused brows, "I'm not offended at all, Daniela. Now, Steve is my best friend, but there's no rule that I can't have two. We have a bond forged from captivity, that kind of thing makes brothers out of soldiers."

Daniela laughs, "so I'm your brother?"

"No," Bucky snickers at Daniela's confusion. "I'm saying we have a real friendship here, based on sharin' beatings from guards."

"You are not the worst person to share a cell with. Thank you, for your friendship."

"That's what I'm here for, doll. A daily dose of sarcastic humor and the occasional funny story."

"Yes, I am still getting used to this sarcasm you have. I have picked some of it up, though."

"You're joking." Bucky keeps his face neutral.

Daniela pokes him in the ribs lightly, "was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, Daniela, it was."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 ** _Nobody wants me,_**  
 ** _I'm mighty blue somehow,_**  
 ** _Won't someone hear my plea and take a chance with me,_**  
 ** _Because I'm nobody's baby now._**

 ** ** _-I'm Nobody's Baby, Judy Garland, 1940_****

* * *

 **4741′11″N, 154′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **Late October 1943**

This was definitely the absolute worst time to test her fighting skills.

Was it necessary? Of course.

Was she ready? Unfortunately not.

She only knows how to throw a few good punches and kicks, on a good day when strength is on her side she can twist out of Bucky's grip.

Today however, is not a good day. Zola's last treatment left Daniela weaker than ever.

She forces herself to stand upright as the guard advances. Her balance wavers, the guard pulls her chin up, she tastes blood along her tongue. Daniela spits it into his face. He deserves that, pinning her to a wall with hungry eyes and rough hands, she barely broke out of his grasp with her knees and elbows. The least she can do is spit in his awful face.

She stumbles back, rough brick bites into her shoulders, Daniela clamps her fingers into a fist. Bucky's voice echos in her head, one good punch and she can make it to her cell or Zola's lab. Anywhere was better than here, with the guard's greedy eyes and disgustingly hot breath. She isn't a skilled enough fighter to take on this guard. Boots scuff along the floor and shouts echo down the corridor. Hazel eyes widen as the guard grunts, slamming into the wall. Daniela looks aside to see Bucky.

With a tight jaw, Bucky grabs the guard by his collar and begins to pound his fists into the guards head. "Don't," a crack echo's off the walls. "Ever," a gurgle of spit and blood. "Touch her," another crack against the brick. "Again."

The shouts increase as a couple of HYDRA soldiers hold Bucky back as he pushes forward towards the guard coughing blood resting on his elbows. Someone restrains Daniela, although she shakily stumbles towards the hands holding her up. Bucky's eyes widen, "are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

The guard on the ground pulls himself up, a purple bruise beginning to outline his eyes and nose. Blood dribbles along an oddly crooked nose and lips as Zola rushes from the opposite corridor, "what has happened?"

The guard holds his nose and winces. Zola looks to the other HYDRA soldiers, "well?"

"Bucky left to the latrine. After he left, this guard pulled me from my cell." Daniela's voice shakes almost as much as her body, "then he," she motions to the man with a purple bruise. "attacked me."

Bucky growls under his breath and tries to break free from the restraining hands of the guard holding him back. Zola frowns and looks at his bruised guard, "you fool! She is valuable! She is to be treated delicately, we are at a very crucial stage!" Zola's face colors red and spit flies from his mouth as he begins to yell in such rushed German Daniela can barely keep up.

Zola turns to the guards restraining her and Bucky, "escort them to their cells. And get this man out of my sight, he could have ruined all my hard work...They at least knows that now is not the time for such...such foolishness!"

Daniela stumbles into the cell as Bucky is pushed in beside her. The door slams shut and Bucky immediately takes her in his hands, holding her up, turning her face and surveying her neck and shoulders. "Let me see your arms."

"I am fine."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Bucky frowns and turns her hands over and lifts her arms.

"Bucky," Daniela looks at the man's worried eyes and frowning lips. Setting a hand on his shoulder Daniela makes herself soften her voice, "James."

Bucky looks into her eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry. When I saw you in the corner and that guard standing over you...are you okay?"

"I am fine, I used my knees and elbows to get him to loosen his hold on me. I don't think it did as much damage as I hoped, but it stunned him for a moment before he started to beat me."

"Started to beat you...what was he trying to do before?"

"It does not matter. I thought he was taking me to Zola. I figured you'd be brought with me soon after."

Bucky takes her face in his hands, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Bucky, there was nothing you could have done-"

"I could've been there! From now on, I'm going with you."

"That is stupid," Daniela rolls her eyes. "We already go to Zola together, is that not enough?"

"If I had been there...I'll make it work. When you go, I go."

"Nothing happened."

"That isn't the point, Daniela!" Bucky slams a fist into the brick behind him, jaw drawn tight. "He was a big guy who could have..."

"I know..." her voice is softer, "I did not know you cared so much."

"You're my friend, Daniela. Of course I care. Look, we've been trapped in here for what? Three weeks? Didn't you say I'm your best friend?"

"Yes, I did".

Bucky smiles, "so I think we can agree that best friends protect each other. So, as annoying as I can be, I'm going to be by your side. Got it, Princess?"

Daniela scoffs and eases a fake smile onto her lips, "okay, _Charming_. Thank you...I appreciate your care."

Bucky nods and looks at her before sitting down and leaning his head against the wall. "Did he try to touch you?" The meaning is not lost on her, his voice has a rough edge to it.

Daniela stays silent, the ghost of the guards warm breath against her cheek makes her stomach roll and she turns her face from Bucky.

"Daniela?" There's silence and she can feel the tension in Bucky's shoulders, "I'll kill him. The second we get out of here, I'll kill him."

She gathers herself, forces the tears in her throat to settle back. "I am okay, he didn't get very far. I didn't let that pig's hands even get to my waist." Her voice wavers at the admission. His hands got far enough to make fear pulse in her throat and blood pound in her ears. She sits beside him, her shoulder brushing his arm. _I have to get stronger, I will protect myself_. The guards gruff hands and acrid smell flash in her mind making tears pool in her eyes. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Daniela," Bucky's voice is soft, "look at me."

Daniela keeps her eyes trained on the flood, blinking back tears. Bucky nudges her arm and she slowly looks up and makes herself smile widely. "Mhm."

"It's okay, to not be okay. You know that right?"

She swallows and stares at him, her voice drops to a low whisper. "I..."

Bucky puts his arm around her and tucks her against his shoulder. Daniela leans into him and tears begin to burn into her eyes and throat. She digs her nails into the rough fabric of his shirt and screams into Bucky's shoulder. Sobs rumble through her, Bucky's grip on her shoulders tighten, "it's okay to not be okay."

* * *

Bucky turns hoping the weight on his shoulder will ease, instead it shifts closer to his chest. He frowns and blinks open to see the dark hair and swollen eyes of his cell mate.

Bucky smiles and leans his head back against the wall. Daniela has never cried in front of him and if it wasn't for the fact that he has a little sister who he loves with all his heart, he wouldn't know that the girl under his arm needed a good cry.

He could always see it in his sisters face, when she just needed to let out some emotions. It was always in the eyes, the sad way they dropped down, the pursing of the lips, the fluttering lashes blinking away tears. It helped Bucky get plenty of dates, women seemed to love that he could read their emotions. That was until they realized that he can only read when they need to cry, the second he needed to understand anything else he was lost. He wasn't a mind reader, as a matter of fact, women were (and still are) a complete mystery to him.

Daniela groans and pulls herself from under his arm and wipes her eyes, "I apologize. I did not mean to fall asleep."

"Don't mention it, doll."

She stretches, looking out the window at the sun stretching its rays into their cell. "I want to become stronger."

"Daniela...I don't think-"

"Bucky, what happened yesterday will not happen again. I knew how to break free and if I was stronger I could have fought for myself. How do I become stronger?"

Warm blue eyes meet hazel and Bucky is the first to look away. "Eat all your rations, drink everything they give us, and I'll teach you some of the training I went through to build muscle and strength...You're stubborn, you know?"

"Yes, my mother often told me."

Bucky watches the woman he's spent the past few weeks with stand tall and look down at him with a piercing gaze and a small frown. She baffles him, she's warm and inviting just as often as she's cold and distant. He never has understood women, and Daniela is the most intricate mystery he's ever met. Her mood doesn't change radically, it's like he says something and she just changes. It's like there's a switch between the warm and friendly Daniela, and the colder, distant Daniela. The part that confuses Bucky is that he never knows when he's flipped the switch between the two. Bucky shakes his head, women are so confusing.

Daniela looks out the window, "I hope we escape before the snow comes."

"Do you like snow?"

"Hm," she shrugs "I don't think much of it."

Eyes widen as Bucky's mouth falls open, "how? I love snow! When we were kids, Steve and I, we'd play in the snow for hours."

She rolls her eyes, "you are odd, Bucky." A small smile graces her lips, "children in my neighborhood played in the snow, but it never interested me."

"No baseball, no snow, I mean did you do anything fun? Come on, when you're home, what's fun?"

Bucky watches her eyes harden and he realizes he flipped the switch; sometimes she talks about home with a smile other times she gets distant and cold. "I have no home, American. I don't know if I ever have."

Bucky knows its bad when she just calls him by 'American'. "Look, I didn't mean to bring _that_ up."

"Well, you have." Daniela crosses her arms, "I have no home, no family. Just one friend who..." Her voice dies off.

"Who what?" Bucky assumes she is referring to him with the way her eyes shift from his face to her shoes.

She shrugs, "never mind, American."

The cell darkens as clouds pass over, Bucky frowns. "Tell me."

"You will leave me behind, no?" She turns towards the window, "eventually, even if I manage to fight..."

Bucky thinks of the possibilities for a woman like Daniela. She can't go back to Germany, at least not right now. Not to mention she seems to have no desire to return. If she fights, he isn't sure how he can convince his superiors to allow her stay with him and what's left of the 107th. If she was a nurse or serving in some capacity, maybe, but she's not trained. No one will have the time to train her on the front lines, her hand-to-hand combat skills are mediocre at best. He scratches his head, if he can manage to teach her better fighting skills and he promised to teach her how to shoot...an idea blossoms in his head and Bucky grins.

"I'll make you a deal, doll."

She turns with raised brows, "I am listening."

"I know I promised to teach you how to use a gun, and I will." Bucky throws his hands up at her narrowed eyes. "But, I'm going to teach you how to be a sniper. It'll take some smooth talkin', but I think they have some stuff in place for non-citizen volunteers to the military. However, you are a woman, nothing is wrong with that, but it's not gonna be a popular idea. But... I think we can weasel you in."

Daniela's face splits into a grin, she rushes forward and wraps her arms around Bucky's waist, "thank you, James... It's a good place to start. I will find a more permanent home once I end HYDRA." Her lips move against the rough fabric of his shirt, her forehead pressed to his collarbone. She steps away and leans her forehead against the bars of the window.

Bucky feels warmth along his neck and ears, a smile falls onto his lips. He hasn't ever seen a woman smile so wide in his life.

* * *

 **4741′11″N, 154′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **November 1943**

"Look, doll, you don't seem to be getting then point."

"Which is?"

Bucky digs the heels of his palms into his eyes with a groan, "pizza isn't the kind of thing you just...don't want to try."

"But I don't, it sounds odd. A giant slice of bread with tomato juice and cheese."

"It's not tomato juice..." Bucky presses his nose between his fingers, "goodness, princess, we gotta get you to Brooklyn."

Daniela laughs under her breath, "maybe I will, I have no other place to go if I survive the war."

Bucky frowns and looks at the woman beside him, her eyes shut and head tipped back to the light of the setting sun, "we'll find you a home. I promise."

She nods and they both turn to the sound of their cell door and the beam of light cast inside. "Come, we have routine check-ups. Should not take long." Zola smiles tightly and motions them out.

Bucky stands and stretches before taking her hand, Daniela looks up with furrowed brows. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, princess."

She nibbles at her lip and nods, tightening her grip and following Zola into the corridor.

Bucky keeps his grip tight even as they reach the lab and doesn't let go until they are pushed to the other sides of the room and strapped into the tables. The curtain goes up, cutting of Daniela and Bucky, but she gives him a reassured nod. Bucky looks up and starts counting the ceiling tiles while Zola begins the first of his tests.

Bucky drifts in and out of sleep with Zola shuffling around murmuring under his breath, sounds echo outside and Bucky starts to slip back into slumber until he hears Zola yell and gunshots echo outside the door. He swivels his head around, however he only catches the retreating forms of Zola and the HYDRA soldiers as they shove vials and tubes into bags and rush out the room. Hopes of freedom surge in his chest, excitement bubbling through his veins. Bucky pulls against the restraints again and looks towards the curtain where his cell mate is. They have to get out in the confusion, he just hasn't figured out how yet.

Hushed voices from near Daniela's curtained off table make Bucky squirm more against the leather binding him to the table. Whatever tests Zola did left him feeling weaker than he anticipated. The shadow of the man he knows to be Daniela's father shakily runs away and looks back before finally leaving the room with the door slamming shut.

 _Just great, leave us here strapped to the table. A+ Parenting there, bud._

The door swings open again and a man in blue looks around and settles his eyes on Bucky. The man seems familiar, Bucky squints and stares into the blue eyes and something in his gut makes his heart tug uncomfortably. He knows those eyes, Bucky isn't sure if it's a trick of the light or if maybe he's finally dying, but the man in front of him has Steve's face and his voice. Shaking his head, Bucky blinks wildly at the man and his thoughts rush to how in the world this is happening.

"Steve?" The Steve he knows is a scrawny kid who got beat up in every back alley in Brooklyn, this guy wouldn't be the one getting a trash lid slammed on his face.

"Hey Buck. It's me." Bucky's eyebrows go up and he opens his mouth before slamming it shut. Steve pulls him up and starts talking in his ear, but Bucky's attention has shifted. Daniela is strapped on the other side of the room and he can't leave her.

"Wait, Steve. Daniela...she's over there. Behind the curtain. I can't leave her."

Steve nods and heads to the other side of the lab and swipes the curtain back, Daniela is unstrapping her legs as she whips her head around and frowns, "you are not Bucky."

Steve frowns too, "no ma'am. He sent me to get you." Bucky appears from behind Steve with less then stealthy footsteps.

"You can trust him, Daniela. He's here to break us out. Come on." Bucky pulls her off the table with what little strength he has and stumbles back. He takes her jaw in his hands and looks over her, "no bruises. That's good." He looks at her neck and arms, "they didn't-"

Daniela shakes her head, "they didn't lay a hand on me."

Bucky breathes out a heavy sigh, "thank god. I would have-"

"It's fine. I know." She silences him once again.

Steve clears his throat, pink tinge on his cheeks. "We have to go we won't have enough time if we don't leave now." Steve was always nervous around girls, Bucky almost snickers at the blush on his best friend.

Daniela follows them into the next corridor, Bucky keeping her close. "When did you get so big?"

Steve laughs, "I joined the army."

* * *

 **I did some research on noncitizens joining the military, there was a lot more information than I thought. It's a pretty interesting read, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're finally getting into some plot. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I took some direct quotes from the film using the script, so not all the dialogue is mine, all rights and dialogue between Captain America and Schmidt is owned by Marvel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII**

 _ **"There'll be a change in the weather;**_ _ **And a change in the sea,**_ _ **From now on there'll be a change in me;**_ _ **My walk will be diff'rent, my talk and my name -**_ _ **Nothin' about me gonna be the same."**_

 ** _-"There'll Be Some Changes Made", Marilyn Duke, 1941_**

* * *

 **4741′11″N, 154′31″E**

 **Austrian Alps**

 **November 1943**

"Does she know how to use a gun?"

"Do you?" Full lips quirk up into an amused grin, soft hazel eyes spark with mischief. The sight makes Bucky grin, he keeps his eyes on her as they follow Steve along the maze of corridors in the HYDRA base.

Steve looks back, eyes shifting between Daniela and Bucky, "she chooses now to crack jokes?"

" _She_ has a name and she can speak for herself." Daniela sets her lips into a teasing smirk and charges beside to Steve. "Or have you already forgotten my name, Rogers?" Bucky fights off another smile at the way she looks up to Steve with her chin jutting out and her eyes narrowed.

Pink blossoms along Steve's cheeks, "n-no." He averts his eyes and Bucky swallows a laugh. "You didn't answer the question, ma'am. Can you use a gun?"

"I have an idea of how it works." Daniela turns to Bucky and chews at her lip, "Will I need one right now?"

Bucky picks up speed and squeezes in between her and the wall, "just trust Steve and me to get us outta here, you're not ready for combat..."

"Yet," Daniela interjects.

"Yeah, not ready for combat, yet." Bucky shrugs at the questioning glance Steve sends him. "Like I was sayin', just follow us, we'll get you out safe."

"I do not need you to protect me, American..." Daniela tightens her fists, "do I need a gun?"

Steve's hand ghosts over the pistol in his holster and clears his throat, "we shouldn't need one for you right now. Our top priority is meeting with the soldiers in the clearing past the gates. The less combat the bettter, I came in here alone and most of the men aren't well enough for intense battle."

Based on the annoyed frown on her face, Bucky knows Daniela is not happy. "Look, princess, once we're off this base I'll teach you how to shoot. Promise.''

Steve leads them down the hall to a series of catwalks suspended high above the work floor. Fire plumes below, the walkway shakes as they climb up a set of stairs and come to a bridge leading towards the elevator.

"Zola," Daniela narrows her eyes at the plump man scurrying to the elevator doors. Bucky grips the railing as another explosion below shakes the building, Daniela grips his arm and looks back, "Schmidt is here also. We must be careful, Bucky. He is dangerous."

"Who is he?" Bucky's lips tilt down, maybe Steve should give them a knife or something. "He's on the walkway, we're far enough away that I think we're safe. Steve?" Bucky turns to see Steve already standing at the foot of the catwalk facing down this man, Schmidt.

Schmidt smiles and stares at Steve. "Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Steve walks onto the bridge and punches Schmidt in the face, "you've got no idea."

Schmidt punches Steve's shield and knocks what appears to be a gun into the flames below. Bucky's focus shifts to Zola who pulls a lever and the gantry retreats to the platform connected to the elevator. Daniela elbows Bucky then motions towards the stairs, "the bridge is gone, we will need to find another means of escape."

Schmidt's voice booms across the building, Bucky turns his attention from the woman beside him, ''no matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt grabs his neck and the man's pale skin peels off. Schmidt tosses it away revealing ugly vermillion flesh.

Schmidt gives a terrifying grin, "you are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

Daniela pulls on Bucky's elbow, "we should go, get Rogers." Bucky hasn't really seen Daniela as terrified as she looks now, her eyes shift between him and Schmidt.

Flames rumble in front of the railing they're standing on, heavy footsteps force Bucky to turn and push Daniela behind him. He releases a breath seeing Steve's frowning face, Steve turns and pushes Bucky to the staircase, "let's go."

The building shakes as another explosion erupts below, the group comes to a wide gantry bridging them to the exit of the building. Steve pushes Bucky and Daniela ahead, "one at a time."

Bucky offers his hand for Daniela to step up and climb across the gantry. "Go first, I'll be right behind you." Daniela steps up and crawls across quickly. Bucky steps onto the gantry and listens to the groan of metal behind him. _Better make this fast, Steve's still gotta get through._

Bucky looks down, the distance between himself and the ground makes his stomach lurch. He swallows the bile in his throat and looks ahead to the woman who is standing safely on the other side of the building. Bucky hears the gantry buckle and moves faster and jumps onto the platform beside Daniela. The gantry collapses, Bucky looks at Steve standing alone on the other side. "Gotta be a rope or something!"

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve's voice barely cuts through the grinding sound of metal below them.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky turns to Daniela, "get outta here. I can't leave him."

"I am not going."

Bucky narrows his eyes, "Daniela..."

"Do not argue with me-" Daniela's words die on her lips as Steve stumbles onto the platform, waves of fire blowing behind him.

Bucky's jaw falls open, "Steve! How-"

"I jumped." Steve shrugs with a small smile.

Daniela runs to the door, "come, before this place crumbles." She swings open the door to the outside world, a cold breeze of fresh air makes Bucky smile. It's been such a long time since he's been outside, Daniela grasps her shoulders, "it is cold."

Steve takes his jacket off and hands it to Daniela, "here, ma'am."

"Thank you, but if you ever call me ma'am again, I will hurt you..." Daniela rolls her eyes, Bucky barely keeps himself from ruffling her hair just to see how irritated she can get. He shakes the thought away.

Daniela looks up at the sky and down at the plumes of smoke wafting up from the base, "lead the way, Rogers."

* * *

Cool blue eyes roll as two men yell at each other and kick rocks into his path. A few men sit together laughing in their own languages and cast Bucky a weary look as he moves past. Bucky was expecting this kind of immaturity and pettiness, Bucky frowns as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and drops his eyes to the frosted dirt brushing up over the tips of his boots.

Bucky was prepared for the change in unity between the men the moment they left the HYDRA base.

It had started with soldiers searching out their fellow countrymen, then separating themselves from any foreigners they deemed unworthy of their attention. It didn't take long for them to cast dirty looks or mumble something that would start a fight. The only person who seemed accepted despite their nation of origin was Daniela.

That was an entirely different problem.

Bucky's thoughts turn to the warm eyes and bright smile of Daniela, his frown deepens. He hadn't prepared for having a woman among the group. Bucky keeps a close eye on her, while Steve leads them back to camp, Bucky knows it's up to him to keep Daniela Waltz out of harm's way.

Many of the men are civil, some polite, and a handful are down-right friendly. However, there are a few men who watch Daniela out of the corner of their eye. Irritation boils in Bucky, his jaw tightens at the thought of the way they look at her. Some of these men hadn't seen, let alone felt, a living, breathing woman in a very long time. While most are able to control themselves, Bucky worries that some can not. His fists clench at the memory of her sobs after the guard attacked her, he will not allow that to happen again.

Bucky comes to the familiar forms of his friends, Steve passes him a canteen with a grin. Bucky takes a slow breath, "you guys having a party without me?"

Daniela shrugs, "well, it is more fun that way." She smiles and Bucky can count the freckles dotting her nose.

"Oh, how you wound me." Bucky clasps a hand over his heart, "ready to go, Princess?"

Daniela stands and grabs the gun resting beside her, "yes." She turns her attention to Steve, "would you like to accompany us, Rogers?"

Steve's smile almost breaks his face in two, "sure thing!" Steve nearly knocks over the supplies in standing tall. "So what are we doing?"

"Today, Daniela learns how to sharp-shoot." Bucky turns towards the open woods, "you'll be a natural, Princess. I'm sure of it."

Daniela marches ahead, leaving Bucky and Steve a few steps behind her, she turns and casts her hazel eyes at them. "Well, let's go! You two move slower than my grandmother!"

The wind isn't as strong today, although the cold is beginning to stretch its fingers over them, each morning frost paints most the surrounding woods. Daniela shivers and tugs at the jacket on her shoulders. "As a warning, Rogers, I have only shot a revolver."

Bucky grins, "and you're good at that, you'll be good at this trust me."

Daniela squares her shoulders, "let us begin."

Bucky ruffles her hair and smiles at the annoyed huff from Daniela, as he unfolds his instructions. Bucky smirks and Steve grins as the sun climbs higher and stretches some warmth to the ground and the woman beside them continues to keep an irritated glare on her face.

* * *

"If we practice every day, you should be a pretty good shot. You're already not too bad, let's just keep focusing and challenging you." Bucky chews at some of the stale crackers they stole from HYDRA. "I can't wait for some real food. Some good pizza. Hot cheese on a good crust, the smell of meat steaming in the air...ah, how I long for pizza!"

"Ugh, not the pizza again." Daniela rolls her eyes, "I am tired of hearing of your pizza. It's annoying, you spent half the nights being that cell talking of it." Memories bubble up of Bucky mumbling in his sleep about food, or worse yet, keeping her awake with the childish dreams of his dinner.

"Alright, I'll leave it alone. You would love it if you tried it...do I annoy you?" The teasing smirk on Bucky's lips is not lost on her.

"Constantly." She glares at Bucky as he stretches, his knee taps her plate sending a few crackers into the fire. "Have you no manners?"

"Okay, that was a legitimate accident."

Daniela scoffs and eats the rest of the food on her plate before another disaster befalls her meal. Bucky sets a few of his crackers onto her plate, she smirks, "at least you return my losses. Perhaps you have some manners."

They eat in silence until Daniela cleans up the mess around them and sets their things neatly beside her. Bucky shifts to rest his back against the tree behind him and ruffles her hair, "thanks, doll."

"I hate when you do that, Bucky." Daniela's voice is a hiss and her eyes glow with irritation. She sees the spark of defiance flash in Bucky's eyes and it makes annoyance rumble in her gut.

Bucky smiles, "my apologies, your _highness._ "

"Do not push me, American."

"Hm," Bucky stuffs another cracker into his mouth, "or what?"

Daniela narrows her eyes and elbows Bucky, knocking a few crackers to the ground, "do you enjoy frustrating me?"

"It brings me endless delight." Bucky chuckles at the glare on her face and sets another branch into the fire burning in front of them. Daniela slides closer to the fire and shares a few looks with Bucky before a small smile breaks onto her face. It doesn't take long for them both to laugh to themselves.

Steve sits down beside them and scratches behind his ear, "you know, I'm starting to feel a little left out."

Bucky raises his brows, "come on bud, you're Captain America. You're not being left out of anything."

Steve points his finger to Daniela and Bucky, "this thing you two have. I don't know what it is, but I'm feeling very left out of it...Unless..."

"We're just friends." Bucky's words rush out.

"We are only friends." Daniela's own words run over Bucky's.

Bucky nudges Steve, "are you jealous that you aren't my only best friend Captain?"

Steve scoffs but looks away, Daniela giggles and pokes Steve's shoulder, "come now Rogers, I am no threat. Perhaps the three of us can become close too, we can be like the three musketeers, yes?"

Steve smiles a little, "that...doesn't sound bad. But Daniela is a mouthful."

"If you also call me 'Princess', I will hurt you." Daniela raises her brows and crosses her arms. "Call me whatever you wish, just not Princess. It's bad enough that Bucky insists on the ridiculous name."

"Daniela...Ella?" Steve offers an innocent smile.

Daniela shakes her head, "no. Ella? That is just...no."

Bucky chuckles beneath his breath, "good luck with this one."

"Okay, no Ella...hm, what about Waltz?"

"My father is Waltz, I am not my father. No."

Steve groans, "okay, no Ella, no Waltz...you're not making this easy, Daniela..." Steve sits and murmurs to himself and buries his head in his hands.

Bucky elbows Daniela, "look, you broke him!"

"I've got it! How about Danny?" Steve stares at Daniela with a nervous smile and drums his fingers on his knees.

Daniela nods slowly, "I like it. Danny, it is...I now bid you good night."

Steve and Bucky share a glance before breaking into the conversation. Daniela walks to the far edge of their small area and lays her head on the rough bark of a fallen tree. She shuts her eyes and lets the chatter and cackling fires around her fade out as sleep begins to set upon her limbs.

Rustling leaves make her eyes slip open and she sees the familiar form of Bucky settling beside her. "Can't just let you sleep that far like this."

"I can protect myself."

"Didn't say you can't." Bucky rests his head on the log, "go to sleep, Princess."

Daniela just shuts her eyes and lets sleep take hold of her.

* * *

Daniela doesn't sleep well, memories of her mother haunt her more than HYDRA poking and prodding her. Her mother had hair like coal and eyes a warm milky brown and skin that had been kissed by the sun. She was beautiful and strong. Daniela's mother was the bravest woman in Germany to her. Tonight, Daniela feels like she can't breathe.

 _Glass breaks, doors are broken down, fear pounds against her heart. The muffled sound of her father begging for leniency, the curses of her mother upon the men tearing her away, tears threaten to fall. They tell her father they will never see her mother again. She is as good as dead, he should be glad he is useful to Schmidt or they'd take him and Daniela too. Warm tears slip out the corner of her eyes, but she wills herself to stay quiet. They approach her hiding spot, she bites her tongue holding back a scream, the soldiers pry open the door of the wardrobe and Daniela shuts her eyes, ready to be taken away. A strong voice cuts through the soldier's harsh conversation. She blinks and through the crack of the wardrobe sees Bucky, standing between her and the soldiers. The soldier's smirk and draw their guns, she covers her mouth and cries as Bucky collapses riddled with bullets, blood splatters against the wardrobe. The warm drops speckling her skin, she nearly gags. T_ _he soldier steps over him and grasp the knob of the wardrobe..._

Daniela sits up, surrounded by the cool winter air despite being hot and sticky from the sweat of her nightmare. This dream was odd. She usually is always screaming for her mother, begging her to hide with her. Other times, her mother hides with her and they both were dragged out by their hair, sometimes her mother says no and she watches through the crack of the wardrobe her mother being pulled away forever.

Never has Bucky been part of the visions that terrorize her at night.

Daniela takes slow labored breaths and looks at the pile of soldiers scattered around sleeping comfortably. The remnants of the nightmare stir worry that Bucky is gone, her heartbeat quickens as she finds Steve a few paces away sleeping soundly with his shield as his pillow.

 _Where is Bucky?_ "Daniela? Daniela?" A calloused hand rests on her cheek, "Daniela? Princess?"

Daniela turns to see Bucky beside her, she blinks her bleary eyes. , "y-yes?"

Bucky's figure looms across from her, "hey..." His voice is soft and hushed, "you with me?"

She takes slow steady breaths, Daniela presses a hand to her chest. "Mhm..."

"Yeah, you were kicking in your sleep...It's late, get some rest we have a long day of walking tomorrow. Was it a nightmare?"

"I-I just couldn't sleep..." Her voice is hoarse from tears, "get your rest Bucky. I will be fine."

Bucky shakes his head and scoots closer to her, sets his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer to him, "wanna talk about it?"

She quickly shakes her head, "I don't think so." Daniela hesitates before deciding to lean her head against his shoulder, "I can't." Bucky's body collapsing covered in blood flashes in her mind, she shudders at the image.

Bucky nods, "then let's try to get some sleep, Princess."

Instead of rolling her eyes at the nickname she forces a smile and tries to pull herself from his grasp as Bucky pulls Daniela to his chest instead. "You're safe, okay? I'm here...are you gonna try to sleep?"

"Yes." Her heart pounds at the flashes of her nightmare poke into her consciousness.

Bucky squeezes her once before letting her go and laying on his side, his face across from hers. "Get some rest, I'll wake you again if I have to."

"Thank you, James."

Bucky chuckles, "no problem, I figured that's what a prince is supposed to do for his damsel in distress."

Daniela nods as her eyes flutter shut.

"Goodnight, Princess." Bucky scoots closer to her, his warm breath brushes her cheek and heat wafts off of him. She can't seem to get back to sleep for the night.


End file.
